1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid oxide fuel cell device, and more particularly to a solid oxide fuel cell device for generating electricity by reacting fuel with a generating oxidant gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid oxide fuel cells (“SOFCs” below) operate at relatively high temperatures, using an oxide ion-conducting solid electrolyte as an electrolyte, with electrodes placed on each side thereof, and with fuel gas supplied to one side thereof and an oxidant (air, oxygen, or the like) supplied to the other side thereof.
In such SOFCs, steam or carbon dioxide is produced by the reaction between oxygen ions passed through the oxide ion-conducting solid electrolyte and fuel, thereby generating electrical and thermal energy. The electrical energy is removed to outside the SOFC, where it is used for various electrical purposes. The thermal energy is transferred to the fuel, the SOFCo, the oxidant, and the like, and is used to raise the temperature thereof.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-103194 (JP2007-103194A) sets forth a power supply furnished with a solid oxide fuel cell device. In the fuel cell device set forth therein, fuel and air are combusted in a combustion chamber after contributing to the generation of electricity, and that heat of combustion is used to heat a cell stack.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-293951 (JP2005-293951A) sets forth a fuel cell device and a method for operating same. This fuel cell device is furnished with a first supply means for supplying hydrogen-rich fuel gas by steam reforming, and a second supply means for supplying hydrogen-rich fuel gas by partial oxidation of a raw material gas for fuel. During electrical generation, a large volume of fuel gas necessary for electrical generation is supplied using the first supply means, and when electrical generation is being started and stopped, fuel gas is supplied by partial oxide reforming using the second supply means.